This invention relates to space game floater apparatuses for permitting on-ground simulation experiences of space floating and various space games to be played in a floating state.
Heretofore, as enjoyment utilizing "buoyancy", there are skin diving in the sea, underwater walking with underwater scooter, floating in atmosphere with a floating vessel, drifting with a hot balloon, etc.
These prior art enjoyment techniques reside in contrivances of securing, under natural conditions of underwater space or atmospheric space and in such space, buoyancy using floating assisting apparatus capable of floating, specifically floating bags provided in such apparatus. In underwater space, the floating assisting apparatus is provided with a floating bag having a certain size, permitting considerable buoyancy with water pressure. Meanwhile, in atmospheric space the buoyancy is secured by such means as sealing helium gas or gas lighter than air in a balloon or reducing the inner density of a balloon using a gas burner.
Further, although not concerning to enjoyment, there is a well-known simulation apparatus having a predetermined evacuated space, which an astronautic trainee with an astronaut's garment worn enters for floating training in a gravity-free state.
In the case of floating in underwater space as noted above, the buoyancy itself can be readily secured, and also the floating assisting apparatus for supporting the floating person may be of a comparatively small size. However, water as the floating space offers high resistances, and therefore quick and light floating operation can not be expected. In addition, the pressure applied to the floating person varies with the depth. In the case of atmospheric space, air offers low resistance. However, in order to support and permit floating of the floating person, a giant floating bag part of the floating assisting apparatus is inevitable. Therefore, the floating person can not make light and smooth operation of rotation and inverse rotation in unison with floating assisting apparatus. Therefore, aside from pure space flying, applications to space floating simulation experiments, space games or the like have been difficult.
Further, simulation apparatus can not be handily utilized by any person, but there is danger unless sufficient preliminary training has been made. In addition, the apparatus itself is very expensive. Further, the apparatus is not suited as space game playing apparatus utilizing space.